Her Dark Angel
by diamondluver67
Summary: Sakura meets Tobi/Madara on the mission to the Land of Waves. Eventually she falls for him and after a betrayal she leaves and joins the akatsuki to be with him. This story is Au where Tobi is Madara.
1. Chapter 1: The first meeting

Her dark angel

Chapter one: The first meeting.

I remember metting him on our first c-rank mission. We were escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home in the Land of Wave, where he was going to build a bridge.

Sakura p.o.v:

"Kakashi sensei I have a really bad feeling right now." I whispered

"I know Sakura. I feel it too." Kakashi whispered back

Right after the finished talking to ninja came out of a rain puddle. One went for Kakashi, the other went for the Tazuna.

"Kakashi sensei!" We all yelled

"Protect Tazuna." He yelled while fighting the first ninja

That was when I noticed the second ninja headed for the Tazuna. I ran in front of Tazuna with my kunai ready.

Before I could react Sasuke was in front of me deflecting the ninjas attack.

"Sasuke why did you do that?" I asked

"Because we both know you're to weak to do anything." Sasuke said

When he said that something inside me just snapped.

"You know what Sasuke I have had enough of your arrogant attitude, you think you're better that everyone else and everyone is not as strong as you, and that everyone is below you." I screamed before smacking him across the face and storming off.

"Way to go teme." Naruto said

With Sakura:

After storming off I wondered around and eventually found a clearing with a beautiful waterfall.

"Stupid arrogant Uchiha." I muttered

I looked around and saw a beautifull sight. A crystal clear waterfall leading to a crystal clear blue lake. At the ledge of the lake was a small crimson bridge leading to a small island in the center of the lake. On the island were two large cherryblossom trees. Two large branches one from each tree held up a swing.

"Wow this is amazing." I said

I walked across the small crimson bridge and sat down on the swing.

I was so deep in thought about being the weak link in my team, that I almost didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me. I thought it was either Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi coming to tell me to come back to camp, so I didn't look up when the person stopped in front of me, I realized it wasn't my teammates or my sensei. That was when he spoke in a child like voice.

"Tobi sees pretty lady with pink hair." He said

I looked up at him. He had spiky black hair and a spiral mask with one eye hole. He also wore a black cloak with crimson clouds printed on it.

"Tobi's name is Tobi what's yours?" He asked

"Sakura Haruno." I spoke

"Why is such a pretty lady all by herself?" Tobi asked

"I smacked my teammate and ran off." I said

He sat down next to me with his legs crossed and his back against the tree.

"Why did you smack him?" Tobi asked

"Because I'm sick of him calling me weak." I said

"Why does he call you weak?" Tobi asked

"Because I am, but its not my fault." I said

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked

"Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan, Naruto has the nine tails in him, and Kakashi is known as the copy cat ninja because of his sharingan eye. But me all I have is my knowledge, how will that ever help me." I said

"Your sensei doesn't help you?" Tobi asked

"No all I learned is water walking and tree climbing, in his eyes I'm not as important ass the sharingan or the nine tails." I said

"Tobi thinks your sensei is a jerk." He said

"He is Tobi." I told him

That was when we heard Naruto calling my name.

"I have to go Tobi." I told him

When I didn't get the answer I looked over and he wasn't there anymore. He was fast very fast.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled

Naruto came through the trees with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna behind him.

"Wow this place is amazing." Naruto said

"I know right." I told him

"Sakura." Kakashi said

"What?" I asked

"Sasuke has something to say to you." Kakashi said

I turned to Sasuke and nearly fell over laughing. He looked like he swallowed a lemon, his lips were puckered into a pout. He was obviously forced to push aside his pride and say sorry.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei, I don't want a forced sorry I want an honest one." I said

We made camp where we were. I kept thinking about Tobi until I finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

Little did I know I would be seeing him again. And the dark secret he held behind his mask.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Sand Siblings

Chapter 2: Meet the Sand Siblings

We had returned tp the village two weeks later, and the hostility and tension between me and Sasuke hadn't gone away it got worse.

One day me and Naruto were walking down the street with Konohamaru, Meogu and Udon when Konohamaru ran into some ninja from Sunagakure.

"Watch where you're going you little punk." Kankuro said

Naruto started running his mouth telling him to put Konohamaru down, I was about tot say something when a rock hit Kankuro in the hand. I looked up and saw Sasuke sittng in a tree, tossing a dirt rock up and down in his hand.

"What are you outsiders doing in our village?" Sasuke asked

"Their here for the chunin exams." I said

"What are you talking about Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

"The chunin exams happen every six months, genin teams of three enter. They go through three stages, a written exam, a survival exam and then a fighting exam. The winners of the final exam go on to become chunin." I said

"Wow pinky you actually have a brain behind that big forehead." Kankuro said

"What did you just say." I spoke in a dark tone

"Oh shit." Naruto muttered

I turned around and glared at the sand nin. I was about to punch his lights out when someone interupted me.

"Kankuro stop this you are a disgrace to our village." A cold voice said

I looked up in the trees. Standing in the tree across from Sasuke stood a red haired boy with cold jade eyes that had thick black rings around them. He also had a blood red kanji for love on his forehead. He also wore a big gourd full of sand strapped to his back.

"Gaara." Temari and Kankura spoke

"You have a demon in you." I said looking at Gaara

"Yeah I do, how did you know?" Gaara asked

"My brother was a guardian and so am I." I said

"I didn't know you had a brother Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Yeah I did he was four years older than me, he was murdered by sound ninjas two years ago." I said with sad eyes

Sasuke's p.o.v:

Wow looks like Sakura does know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Looks like her brother's death still haunts her.

"What rank was he?" I asked

"Anbu captain." Sakura said

"What was his name?" I asked

"Kai Haruno." Sakura said

Naruto's p.o.v:

Poor Sakura chan she misses her brother alot. I wonder why they killed him.

That was when I heard Sasuke start asking her questions.

"What rank was he?" Sasuke asked

"Anbu captain." Sakura said

"What was his name?" Sasuke asked

"Kai Haruno." Sakura said

"What I don't get is why they killed him." I said

"They killed him because he wouldn't join their leader." Sakura said

"Who is their leader?" I asked

"Orochimaru." Sakura said

"Why would Orochimaru want him to join him?" I asked

"Because he wanted something that the Akatsuki didn't have, and that is a guardian." Sakura said

"What can a guardian do?" Temari asked

Sakura's p.o.v:

"What I don't get is why they killed him." Naruto said

"They killed him because he wouldn't join their leader." I said

"Who is their leader?" Naruto asked

"Orochimaru." I said

"Why would Orochimaru want him to join him?" Naruto asked

"Because he wanted soemthing that the Akatsuki didn't have, and that is a guardian." I said

"What can a guardian do?" Temari asked

"A guardian is able to track and locate demons, but me and my brother were able to do so much more." I told her

"Like what?" Gaara asked

"We are able to bring demons here from their realm to ours, we are able to sseal them into humans and then take them out whenever. We can track and locate them, and we are able to control them." I said

"There is something else isn't there?" Kankuro asked

"Yes unlike the other guardians me and my brother are the guardians of the tailed beasts." I said

"Why would Orochimaru want a guardian?" Sasuke asked

"He figured if he could have a guardian in his ranks he wage war and take over the shinobi nations." I said

"So basically he wants power." Naruto said

"Pretty much." I said

"There is something else bugging me." Naruto said

"What?" I asked

"Why kill his team." Naruto said

"Because he didn't want any information getting out." I said


	3. Chapter 3: Team Seven's Final Fight

Chapter three: Team seven's final fight

Sasuke's p.o.v:

"Man when is Kakashi sensei going to get here." Naruto complained

"Shut up Naruto." I said

"Humph why should I?" Naruto asked

"Because you're going to wake up Sakura." I said

That was when he looked down and noticed Sakura asleep next to me.

"Hello my young students." Kakashi said

"You're late." Naruto yelled

"Damn it Naruto shut up." I hissed

"Face it he doesn't know how to shut up." A tired voice said

I looked down to see a half awake Sakura glaring at Naruto.

Sakura's p.o.v:

I go to bed at three o'clock in the morning, bet up three hours later to get ready for training, decide to go to sleep while waiting for Kakashi sensei only to get woken up by a blonde moron.

"Naruto learn to shut up when people are sleeping." I said

"Sorry Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What's up Kakashi sensei?" I asked

"I have entered you three into the chunin exams." Kakashi said

"Alright thanks Kakashi sensei." Naruto yelled

"Naruto shut up." I yelled

"What's got you so grouchy?" Kakashi asked

"I have only three hours of sleep in me." I said

"How come you have only three hours of sleep in you?" Kakashi asked

"Because I had to deal with my guardian responsibilities last night." I said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"I got a call from another guardian last night, some demons have been going missing, their human containers as well." I said

"That's not good." Naruto said

"No it's not." I said

"So when is the chunin exams?" Sasuke asked

"In two months." Kakashi said

"Thanks Kakashi sensei." We all said

"Naruto I have set up a trainer for you his name is Jiraiya and Sasuke I will be training you." Kakashi said

"What about me Kakashi sensei?" I asked

"You'll have to find your own trainer Sakura." Kakashi said

That was the first crack at my trust in my sesei and my loyalty to Konoha.

"Whatever Hatake." I said and walked away

I was so sick of playing favorites. He always chose the boys over me. As I walked away I heard Sasuke mutter something, I stopped walking and turned around.

"You wanna repeat that Uchiha." I said in a cold tone

"I said you're better of quitting and letting us get a real teammate, one that we don't need to protect all the time." Sasuke said

"You know you keep saying that I'm weak, but I'm not the one who was to weak to stop my brother from killing my clan." I said

Sasuke's eyes turned into the sharingan and narrowed. As I was walking away he said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Atleast my brother is still alive." Sasuke said

After he said that I just snapped, the next thing I knew I was on top of Sasuke with my hands around his throat choking him and Naruto and Kakashi are trying to pull me off. They eventually did pull me off of a red faced Sasuke.

"Say something about my brother again and next time I'll kill you." I snarled

"Sakura enough." Kakashi said

When Kakashi didn't say anything to Sasuke that was the second crack to my trust and loyalty to Konoha.

"No it's not enough Kakashi maybe I should request a team change so I don't have a stuck up asshole for a teammate or a sensei that plays favorites." I said and with that I body flickered away

I flickered to the Hokage tower.

"Is Hokage sama in?" I asked the secretary

"Yes he is, you can go in." She said

"Thank you." I told her

I walked into the room and saw Sarutobi sama sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Ah Sakura chan what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked

"I would like to change teams." I said


	4. Ch 4: New Team or Not

Chapter Four: New Team or Not

"I would like to change teams." I said

"Why is that?" Sarutobi asked

"Because I am sick of Sasuke's attitude , him calling me weak all the time. And I"m sick of Kakashi playing favorites." I said

"What do you mean playing favorites?" Sarutobi asked

"All he has taught me is tree climbing and walking on water. He set up trainers for Naruto and Sasuke for the upcoming chunin exams but not for me, and he doesn't say anything when Sasuke calls me weak, he just reads his stupid book." I told him

"Well I can't put you on a different team this close to the exams." Sarutobi said

"I see." I said

I was about to leave when he said something that caught my attention.

"I may not be able to put you on a different team, but I can set you up with a few trainers." Sarutobi said

"That would be great, than you Hokage sama." I said

"You're welcome Sakura." Sarutobi said

I left the tower and headed home. I was three blocks away from my house when I saw my team.

"Oh great." I muttered

I just kept walking hoping they wouldn't say anything. I got my wih, they walked past me like I wasn't even there.

"Whatever." I muttered

Kakashi's p.o.v

After Sakura disappeared I decided that it would be better for her to be on a different team.

"I think we should go talk to Hokage sama." I said

"Kakashi sensei what did Sakura chan mean when she said you were playing favorites?" Naruto asked

"She means that I favored you and Sasuke more than her." I told him

"Do you really think she'll change teams?" Sasuke asked

"I really don't know Sasuke." I said

Five minutes later an anbu member popped in.

"Hokage sama wishes to see you." The ninja said

"We'll be there." I said

The anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke. I turned toward Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's go boys the Hokage wants to see us." I told them

"Cool maybe we'll get a new mission." Naruto yelled

We left the training ground and headed towards the hokage tower. On our way there we saw Sakura coming from the tower. We kept quiet as we walked by her not wanting to spark her temper. We entered the tower, the Hokage's assistant told us to go on in.

"You called us Hokage sama?" I asked

"Yes I would like to know why Sakura Haruno has requested to change teams." Sarutobi said

"I think it would be best if Sasuke told you." I said

Sasuke's p.o.v:

"It started on our mission to the Land of Waves." I started

"Two ninja's attacked us, one went for Kakashi and the other went for Tazuna. Sakura was in front of him with her kunai ready, I flashed in front of her and took the ninja out. She asked why I stepped in front of her , and I told her point blank she's weak." I said

"How did she react?" Sarutobi asked

"She said she had enough of my arrogant attitude, thinking I was better then everybody else, that everyone is weaker and below me. She slapped me across the face and stormed off." I said

"I see Kakashi what did you do?" Sarutobi asked

"Nothing I just let her go cool down for a few hours, and then went to find her." Kakashi said

"I see anything else?" Sarutobi asked

"Two days ago Sakura told us she had an older brother is that true?" Kakashi asked

"Yes it is he was killed by Orochimaru." Sarutobi said

"That was brought up in the most recent fight, this time it got physical." Kakashi said

"How physical are we talking about?" Sarutobi asked

"She tried to strangle me." I told him

"Sakura is very sensitive about her brother." Sarutobi said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because her brother was the only one who cared about her." Sarutobi said

"Why just her brother?" Naruto asked

"Did you ever wonder why you never saw Sakura's parents?" Sarutobi asked

"We always thought they were busy on missions and stuff." Naruto said

"No that isn't the case." Sarutobi said

Me, Naruto and Kakashi looked at the Hokage curiously. I always thought that Sakura had teh perfect family I guess I was wrong.

"Then where have they been all this time?" Kakashi asked

"Dead. They've been dead since she was ten." Sarutobi said

"How?" Kakashi asked

"Orochimaru." Sarutobi said

"I think it's time you learned about Sakura's past." Sarutobi said


	5. Ch 5: Sakura's past

Chapter Five: Sakura's Past

Sasuke's p.o.v:

"The Haruno clan was a guardian clan. Each member was a guardian of a different demon. Ryu and his wife Saya were the leaders of the clan, they were also Kai and Sakura's parents." Sarutobi started

"When Kai was born Ryu noticed a birthmark on Kai's left palm it was the kanji that read tails, Ryu knew right away that is son was a guardian of the tailed demons." Sarutobi said

"Kai was a prodigy right away, he graduated the academy at the age of nine, chunin at the age of eleven, and anbu captain at the age of fourteen. He had been trained with his guardian abilities at a young age." Sarutobi said

"Kai was four when Sakura was born, Sakura had the same birthmark as Kai but hers was on her abdomen. Ryu never cared about Sakura all he saw was Kai. Saya never wanted another child, she only kept Sakura because the clan didn't approve of abortion or adoption." Sarutobi said

"Ryu ignored Sakura favoring Kai. Saya neglected and abused Sakura, little by little Sakura started hating him because Ryu kept Kai away from her. Kai started to notice that Sakura was beginning to hate him so he decide to start spending time with her." Sarutobi said

"Little by little Kai started to spend time with Sakure even if it was against their parents wishes. He started taking her with him to his team meetings and training. And when she was old enough he took her to the academy and started training her with her guardian abilities." Sarutobi said

"What happened the night her clan was murdered?" I asked

"Kai was out training, Sakura wasn't with im because she was sick. Sakura was in her room laying down when she heard several thumps. She came out of her room to see what was going on. She heard her father arguing with someone, she heard another thump and her mother screaming. She went to the top of the stairs to see what was going on. What she saw scared her to death." Sarutobi said

"Sakura saw her entire clan dead, her mother and father dead, their heads cut off and Orochimaru standing over them with a bloody blade in his hand. Sakura ran back into her room and climbed out the window, she ran to find her brother to tell him what happened. Her and Kai went back to see if anyone survived, nobody survived Orochimaru made sure of that." Sarutobi said

"Why did he kill them all?" Kakashi asked

"Because the refused to give him Kai." Sarutobi said

"What happened when Kai was killed?" I asked

"It was eight months after the murders Kai had just made anbu captain, he was sent on a mission to search an abandoned base we believed it was an Akatsuki base. Turns out it wasn't Akatsuki and it wasn't abandoned, it was Orochimaru. He abducted Kai and his team, he told Kai if he didn't join him his team would die. He refused, his team was tortured and then killed." Sarutobi said

"Knowing that Kai would never join him, he decided to get all the information on Konoha that he could from Kai and his team and then killed them. After killing them they abandoned the base. When Kai and his team never came back I sent a team there and the found the bodies. Sakura was devastated." Sarutobi said

"Are you going to put Sakura chan on another team?" Naruto asked

"Like I told Sakura I can't put her in a different team this close to the chunin exams." Sarutobi said

"So Sakura chan is going to stay on team seven." Naruto said

"Yes she is." Sarutobi said

"Thank you Hokage sama." Kakashi said

"One other thing Kakashi, stop playing favorites." Sarutobi said

"Hai Hokage sama." Kakashi said

Sakura p.o.v:

I sat out on the edge of my balcony looking out at the night sky. Thinking about my brother, in my hands was a gold heart shape locket, inside was a picture of me and my brother on my tenth birthday the day he gave my locket. Tomorrow would be two years since his death. I opened the locket and traced the picture of my brother, letting the tears stream down my face.

"I miss you brother." I whispered

I knew I needed to get stronger if I was going to kill Orochimaru. I hoped I could get stronger with the trainers the Hokage had set up for me. If not I would have to become stronger on my own. It would be better if I stayed away from my team as well.

"Goodnight brother I'll visit you tomorrow." I said

With that I went inside and went to bed.

The next day:

I woke up at six n the morning to my annoying alarm clock. After beating my alarm clock into silence, I took a shower and got dressed, I put my locket around my neck and left. I stopped by the yamanaka flower shop.

"Hey Ino pig." I said

"Hey forehead." Ino said

"Can I get some daisy's, forget me nots, statice, cattail, and red chrysanthemums?" I asked

"Sure. That time of year again?" Ino asked

"Yeah it is." I said

"Alright that will be $49.50" Ino said

"Thanks Ino." I said as I gave her the money

"No problem see you later." Ino said

I left the flower shop and headed to the shinobi memorial stone. On the way there I ran into my team.

"Sakura chan." Naruto screamed

"Great just what I need." I muttered

"Hi Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Will you come get ramen with us?" Naruto asked

No I have something to do." I said

"Like what?" Naruto asked obliviously

"None of your business." I said

"Please Sakura chan." Naruto begged

"I said no Naruto now leave me alone." I snapped

"Sakura we need to talk as a team." Kakashi said

"Like I said I have things to do." I said

"Like what Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"None of your business." I said

"Sakura we're your team." Kakashi said

"Fine follow me and you'll find out." I said

We arrived at the memorial stone. I walked to the left and went three rows up and three graves down before coming to my brothers grave.

"Kai Haruno." Kakashi said

"Yes today is the two year anniversary of my brothers death." I said

I placed the flowers on his grave and lit some candles. I gave a prayer, said my goodbyes and left.


	6. Ch 6: Training

Chapter six: Training

Today is the day I meet my trainers. I got up, took a shower and got got dressed. I wore a pair of baggy cargo pants, a long sleeved black shirt that stopped above my belly button, a pair of black fingerless gloves and black ninja sandals. I ate my breakfast, locked up the house and left. I went to the Hokage tower.

"Ah Sakura there you are." Sarutobi said

"You called for me" I said

"Yes I would like you to meet your trainers Anko Matarashi and Ibiki Morino." Sarutobi said

"So this is the girl you want us to train?" Anko said

"Yes this is Sakura Haruno." Sarutobi said

"Well lets get started then." Anko said

We flashed into an unfamiliar training ground.

"Alright lets start on your element." Ibiki saiid

"Alright." I said

They handed me a piece of paper, I pushed my chakra into the paper. I watched as it turned dark and became wet and then crinkled

"Well look at that, your elements are water and lightning." Anko said

"Is that good?" I asked

"Yes it is, it means you can use water jutus,ice jutsus and lightning jutsus." Ibiki said

"Is there anything you specialize in?" Anko asked

"Yes genjutsu, chakra control, and I have this thing called an inner." I said

"Alright then I will teach you genjutsu and Anko with your elements." Ibiki said

"Alright what do we start with first?" I asked

"We'll start with the elemental jutsus." Anko said

"Alright." I said

"Watch me." Anko said

Anko went through several hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Mouth of the serpent" Anko said

A blast of water came up from the lake and took the shape of a serpent.

"How do you control it?" I asked

"With your hand, now you try." Anko said

I mimicked her hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Mouth of the serpent" I said

Another blast of water came up and formed a serpent.

"Well done, try this." Anko said

Anko flipped throught severl hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Water wall" Anko said

A blast of water came up and formed a wall in front of Anko.

"Water style: Water swirl" Anko said

In the center of the wall a swirl formed, it shot out and destroyed ten trees.

"You try." Anko said

I mimicked the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style: Water wall" I said

A blast of water came up and formed a wall in front of me.

"Water style: Water swirl" I said

In the center of the wall a swirl formed, it shot out and destroyed multiple trees.

"Perfect. Now I am going to show you an ice jutsu." Anko said

Anko flipped through the hand signs for the water wall.

"Water style: Water wall" Anko said

The water wall formed in front of Anko, she touched the center of the wall and called out another jutsu.

"Ice style: Falling stars" Anko said

The water wall froze into a solid sheet of ice and then shattered into multiple shards that demolished a training dummy.

"Every shard in that jutsu hits every vital point in the human body, making your opponents death slow and painful." Anko said

"Wicked." I told her

"Indeed, now you try." Anko said

I made the hand signs for the water wall.

"Water style: Water wall" I said

The water wall formed right in front of me, I touched the center of the wall and called out the second jutsu.

"Ice style: Falling stars" I said

The wall froze into a solid sheet of ice and then shattered into multiple shards that demolished the training dummy.

"Excellent. Now I am going to teach you three other jutsus and then you and Ibiki will work on genjutsu." Anko said

"Alright." I said

"Good now watch me." Anko said

Anko flipped through several hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Ice style: Full body freeze" Anko said

Water came up and swirled around the training dummy, before freezing the entire dummy.

"That will kill your opponent within minutes." Anko said

"Cool." I told her

"Indeed, now you try." Anko said

I copied the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Ice style: Full body freeze" I said

Water came up and swirled around the training dummy, before freezing the entire dummy.

"Alright the next jutsu is a lightning jutsu. In order to us it your oponent must be connected to a shadow." Anko said

"Alright." I said

Anko performed several hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Lightning style: Lightning shadow" Anko said

Lightning erupted around Anko's entire form before shooting out into the shadow of the training dummy and electrocuting it.

"Now you try." Anko said

I mimicked the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Lightning style: Lightning shadow" I said

Lightning erupted around my entire form before shooting out into the shadow of another training dummy before electrocuting it.

"Well done this last jutsu is not an elemental jutsu." Anko said

"What does it do?" I asked

"It ties your opponent up with snakes." Anko said

"Cool." I said

Anko went through several hand signs, flung her arms out and called out the jutsu.

"Ninja art: Snake bind" Anko said

Two snakes shot out of her sleeves binding the dummy.

"Wicked are the poisonous?" I asked

"Very poisonous." Anko said

"Sweet." I said

The snakes slithered towards Anko, who leaned down and let them slither up her arms where they disappeared.

"Now you try." Anko said

I mimicked the hand signs, flung my arms out and called out the jutsu.

"Ninja art: Snake bind" I said

Two snaked shot out of my sleeved binding the dummy.

"Well done. Go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow, and Ibiki will be here to begin your genjutsu training." Anko said

"Thank you." I said

"You're welcome." Anko said

I left the training grounds and started heading home when I saw my team.

"Oh great." I muttered

"Hi Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Why haven't you been at team meetings and training?" Kakashi asked

"Because I've been busy." I said

"You've been busy for the past month?" Sasuke asked

"Yes." I said

"Doing what?" Kakashi asked

"Traning for the chunin exams." I said

"Who's training you?" Naruto asked

"Anko, I start training with Ibiki tomorrow." I told them

"What did Anko teach you?" Kakashi asked

"Several elemental jutsus." I said

"What is Ibiki teaching you?" Sasuke asked

"Genjutsu." I said

"Cool." Naruto said

"What is your element?" Kakashi asked

"Water and lightning. I can also use ice." I said

"Impressive." Kakashi said

"Well I'm going home and going to bed." I said

"Bye Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Bye guys." I said

I went home, ate dinner, took a shower and then went to bed.

The next day:

"Alright I use these genjutsu in interrogation." Ibiki said

"Alright, what do they do?" I asked

"Dance of the shikigami is an assault genjutsu. It makes your opponent think paper is sticking to them, the more they pull it off, the more it covers them and eventually they pass out." Ibiki said

"Awesome. What about the other?" I asked

"Bloody illusion takes you into your opponents mind and lets you scare them by using their greatest fears against them, I suggest you only use it against an enemy." Ibiki said

"Why?" I asked

"Because Bloody illusion can literallly scare your target to death." Ibiki said

"Cool." I said

For the next month I practiced genjutsu with Ibiki. I perfected Dance of the shikigami and Bloody illusion. I wonder what Naruto and Sasuke learned over the past two months. I also wondered if everything I learned would be enough to take Orochimaru down if I ran into him.

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Hey Naruto." I said

"Are you ready for the chunin exams?" Naruto asked

"Yep. What about you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm ready." Naruto said

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow." I said

"Alright." Naruto said

As we walked home I thought about everything that happened in the past two months. I also wondered when I would see Tobi again. Little did I know I would be seeing him again real soon.


	7. Ch 7: The Chunin Exams

Chapter Seven: The Chunin Exams

I was the first one at the bridge the next morning. I was leaning on the bridge when Sasuke showed up.

"Morning Sasuke." I said

"Morning." Sasuke said

Five minutes passed when we heard footsteps coming towards us, we both looked up to see a half awake Naruto walking up the bridge towards us.

"Morning." Naruto said

"Morning rough night?" I asked

"Something like like that." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Kurama had been uneasy lately." Naruto said

"Probably because there is another demon in the village." Sasuke said

"No it's something else, because even Gaara said Shukaku has been acting strange." I said

"You think something evil is in the village and it's causing the demons to react the way they are." Naruto said

"More than likely." I said

"Hello my young students." Kakashi said

"You're late." Naruto said

"Here are your forms you have three hours to turn them in to take the chunin exams." Kakashi said

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, we looked at each other and then shrugged. We bagan walking to the academy when Sasuke spoke up.

"So what floor are we suppose to go to?" Sasuke asked

"The third." I said

We entered the academy and went up the stairs, when we got to the second floor we noticed a crowd of genin.

"Sasuke do you feel that?" I asked

"Yeah its a genjutsu." Sasuke said

We walked over to where the genin were gathered.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked

"The two chunin won't let us in to take the chunin exams." Kiba said

Me and Sasuke looked at eachother, that was when I decided to speak up.

"How about you take down the genjutsu." I said

"Well done you saw through our genjutsu." Kotetsu said

"But can you see through this?" Izumo said

Izumo threw a kick at my head. Before anyone could blink my hand shot up and caught his leg.

"I suggest you don't try that again." I said

"Lets go guys." I said

"What is your name?" Neji asked

"Sakura Haruno." I said

"You're Kai Haruno's little sister." Neji said

"Yeah I am." I said

"It would be a pleasure to fight you." Neji said

"Why would you want to fight the weaker sibling?" A rain ninja said

I spun on my heel and gave the ninja a deadly glare.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your life." I growled

"And if I don't" The ninja said

"I'll kill you." I snarled

"Yeah right." The ninja said

I narrowed my eyes and started forming the hand signs for blood illusion, when someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Sasuke.

"He's not worth it Sakura." Sasuke said

"Fine, lets go turn our forms in." I said

We climbed the stairs and went to room 301. We turned in our forms and were told to take our seats. Several of the genin that were downstairs started coming in. When all the teams were there we were told the rules by our proctor.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, I'll be your proctor for the first part of the exams." Ibiki said

"Alright here are the rules. If caught cheating your entire team fails. Passing depends on all three team members score. If one team member backs out or gets caught the entire team leaves." Ibik said

There were several murmurs before Ibiki's glare shut them up.

"Is everything understood?" Ibiki asked

Everyone started murmuring before several 'yeahs' were heard.

"Begin." Ibiki said

Everyone grabbed their pencils and began. I looked at my paper the questions were easy for me, I picked up my pencil and began. I sensed something coming towards me from behind. I put up a chakra sheild and felt Ino's spirit hit it.

"Stupid girl." I muttered

Thirty minutes had passed when Ibiki announced that it was time for the final question. Ibiki asked the final question and everything went quite. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the final question, my eyes shot open when someone slammed their hand down on their desk. It was Naruto, I heard Naruto answer the final question.

"Well done you all pass." Ibiki said

There was a crash before a brown sheet was put up and Anko stood there.

"Listen up maggots my name is Anko Matarashi and I'll be the proctor for the next part of the chunin exams. Follow me to the area where the secon part of the exam will take place." Anko said

We followed Anko to a closed off part of the village. Everyone looked at Anko with curiosity in their eyes.

"This is the forest of death, this is where the second part of the exams will be held." Anko said

"What do we have to do?" Kankuro asked

"Each team will get either a heaven or a earth scroll. You have to get both scrolls and then make it to the tower, once there open both scrolls to enter. You have five days to do this." Anko said

"Oh and on other thing, do not open either scroll by it's self." Anko said

After Anko finished talking everyone went to get their scroll and entered the forest.

"Alright who is going to carry the scroll?" I asked

"I think it would be a good idea if you carried it with you Sakura." Sasuke said

"Alright then we need to find a team with the opposite scroll." I said

"What scroll do we have?" Naruto asked

"Heaven, so we need the earth scroll." I said

With that said we took to the trees and darted off. After about three hours of tree hopping we stopped to take a break. That was when I felt a dark chakra following us, when we landed I decided to say something.

"Are you going to stay in the shadows like a coward or are you going to show your face?" I asked

"Well well well, looks like you found me out." A snake like voice said

"Orochimaru." I growled

"Hello Sakura chan." Orochimaru said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Now why would I tell you that?" Orochimaru asked

Zaku, Kin and Dosu jumped down and stood in front of Orochimaru.

"Now why am I not surprised that you didn't come alone, always the coward eh." I said

"Lord Orochimaru is not a coward." Kin said

"How sweet you have them brainwashed too." I said

Kin threw several kunai at me, I caught them all and threw them back at her.

"next time come at me with the intent to kill or next time those will be imbeded in every vital part of your body." I hissed

"Oh I'm so scared." Kin said

"You should be." I snarled

My eyes started glowing, the wind picked up, my fangs got larger, my chakra got stronger and darked as did my aura. That was when everyone noticed that the Kyubi's chakra was bubbling out of Naruto and the nine tails forming behind me.

"Oh boy this doesn't look good." Sasuke muttered

"Take her down now." Orochimaru said

Kin and Zaku came after me while Dosu went after Naruto. This unfortunately left Sasuke wide open for Orochimaru. While me and Naruto were fighting, Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke giving him the curse mark. We heard Sasuke scream and quickly finished our opponents, took their scroll and ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you alright?" I asked

"No it hurts." Sasuke said

"Alright Sasuke hold on." I said

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked

"Taking away his pain and sealing up the curse mark." I said

I made several complicated hand signs , placed my hands on the curse mark and called out the jutsu.

"Minds eye hidden seal." I whispered

A seal in the shape of the star of david appeared around the curse mark sealing it up and taking away his pain. Sasuke relaxed against me.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah the pain is gone thanks." Sasuke said

"That's good if the pain comes back let me know." I said

"Alright." Sasuke said

"Well we should get to the tower now that we have both scrolls." Naruto said

"Let's go." Sasuke said

We took to the trees and headed towards the tower. When we got to the tower we noticed there was something written on the door.

"There are words missing, I think we need to open the scrolls." I said

"But Anko said not to open the scrolls." Naruto said

"She said not to open them by themselves, but if we open them together we should be fine." I said

"Alright on three." Sasuke said

"One, two, three." I said

We opened the scrolls at the same time, smoke came out of the scrolls. They were summoning scrolls, Kakashi came out of the smoke.

"Well done you three pass." Kakashi said

We went inside the tower and found out that we were the first team there. We waited for a couple of hours until the other teams showed up.

"Alright since there are so many of you left, we are going to have a series of preliminary matches. The winners of these matches will go to the finals. But for now go to your rooms and get some rest." Ibiki said

We all left the main room and went to our rooms. When I entered my room I found a tray of different types of foods. I realized it was a genjutsu, I made the hand sign and dispelled the genjutsu revealing a couple of rice balls and some tea.

"Hey Sakura chan can we come in?" Naruto asked

"Yeah you can come in." I said

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much just wondering who I'll be going up against tomorrow." I said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"Who do you think I'll be going up against?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, but I do know one thing and that's I'm exhausted." I said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"Alright goodnight Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke said

"Night guys." I said

I took a shower, set my alarm and went to bed.

The next day:

"Alright now your names will be randomly chosen and then displayed on the board." Genma said

"The rules are simple you and your opponent fight until one of you can't fight anymore, the winner goes to the finals." Genma said

We all looked at the board to see who would be fighting first. The board started slowing down it stoped on two names. Sasuke and Zaku.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Zaku Abumi." Genma said

As Zaku walked down he glared at me and Naruto. Naruto smirked at him while I let out a demonic growl escape my throat, which made him pale and move faster down the stairs. I started snickering.

"Your are very evil." Naruto said

"I know I am." I said

Sasuke walked by us and Ino.

"Good luck Sasuke." Me and Naruto said

"Thanks guys." Sasuke said

"Good luck Sasuke-kun." Ino twittered

I saw Sasuke shudder at Ino's flirty tone and started laughing.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"I think Sasuke just puked in his mouth." I said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because of Ino's flirty tone, I saw him shudder to." I said

Naruto started laughing. He eventually stopped and we watched Sasuke's match. It was an amazing match, but in the end Zaku was no match for Sasuke.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha." Genma said

We all looked at the board which started to spin, it started slowing down and stopped on two names. Shino and Dosu.

"Shino Aburame and Dosu Kinuta." Genma said

Sasuke came back up the stairs when Ino glomped him. He fell to the ground and me and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Do you think we should help him?" Naruto asked

"Yeah sure why not." I said

Me and Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey Ino mind giving us back our teammate." I said

"Go away forehead girl can't you see I'm spending time with my Sasuke-kun." Ino siad

I looked at Naruto and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey I asked nicely." I said

I grabbed Ino by her ponytail and pulled her off Sasuke, causing her to shriek. I tossed her over to her team.

"I'll get you for that forehead girl." Ino said

Sasuke got up with Naruto's help

"Thanks for getting her off of me Sakura." Sasuke said

"Don't mention it." I said

By the time we sat down the match between Shino and Dosu was over.

"Winner Shino Aburame." Genma said

We all looked at the board which had started spinning again. The board stopped on two name.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kib Inuzuka." Genma said

"Good luck Naruto." Me and Sasuke said

Naruto and Kiba walked down the stairs to the center of the arena.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked

"Naruto." Sasuke said

"Same here." I said

Naruto's match went back and forth for an hour. We thought that kiba was going to win, until Naruto pulled a surprising move to win.

"Did he just fart to win?" Sasuke asked

"So I wasn't the only one who saw that." I said

"Winner Naruto." Genma said

Naruto came back up the stairs and sat down next to us.

"Farting really Naruto." I said

"Hey it worked didn't it." Naruto said

"Yeah it did, but couldn't you have used something less disgusting to win." I said

"Sakura it is Naruto." Sasuke said

"Right forgot about that." I said

"Who do you think will be next?" Sasuke asked

"No clue." I said

"I hope it's you Sakura-chan." Naruto said

"Why me?" Iasked

"Because I want to see you kick some ass." Naruto said

We looked at the spinning board, we watched as it slowed down and stopped on two names.

"Shikamaru and Kin." Genma said

The match between Shikamaru and Kin didn't last that long. Once Shikamaru caught Kin in his shadow jutsu it was over.

"Winner Shikamaru." Genma said

Everybody looked at the board. It stopped on two names.

"Aori and Kai." Genma said

"Who are they?" Naruto asked

"I have no clue." I said

"Same here." Sasuke said

We watched the match, it was interesting. Turns out Kai was from Konoha and Aori was from Mist.

"Winner Aori." Genma said

The board began spinning once more.

"O.k so who's left?" Naruto asked

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Choji, Hinata, and me." I said

"Wonder who's next." Sasuke said

I just shrugged my shoulders.

The board stopped spinning and stopped on two names.

"Choji and Kankuro." Genma said

The match was longer than we thought. Kankuro dodged or countered every attack that Choji had. Kankuro finally pulled an attack that Choji couldn't handle.

"Winner Kankuro." Genma said

Everyone looked at the board. It started slowing down and stopped on two names.

"Neji and Hinata." Genma said

"Who do you think will win?" Naruto asked

"Neji." Sasuke said

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"Because she is to kind hearted, gentle and she faints at the littlest things. She is also shy and she stutters all the time. She has no confidence." Sasuke said

"You know there is a saying." I said

"Which is?" Sasuke asked

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I told him

The match between Neji and Hinata was very brutal, it seemed like Neji really wanted to hurt Hinata. She fought back aggressively, but it wasn't enough.

"Winner Neji." Genma said

"So there is six people left, so only three more fights left." Sasuke said

"Wonder who's next." I said

We looked at the board which had stopped on two names.

"Tenten and Temari." Genma said

The match between Tenten and Temari didn't last long. Tenten's weapons were no match for Temari's wind element.

"Winner Temari." Genma said

Everyone looked at the board as it stopped on two names.

"Sakura and Ino." Genma said

Ino smirked at me, I just got up and started walking down the stairs.

"You're going to pay for ruining my time with my Sasuke-kun." Ino said

"Whatever." I said

We got to the center of the arena. Ino took her forehead protector off of her neck and put it on her forehead.

"You're going down billboard brow." Ino said

"Yeah right pig." Ino said

"Begin." Genma said

Ino made the handsigns for the shadow clone jutsu and sent two clones towards me.

"Is that honestly all you have Ino?" I asked

I made the handsigns for the water wall.

"Water style - water wall." I said

"Is that all you got?" Ino asked

"Not even close." I said

I touched the center of the wall and called out the second jutsu.

"Water style - water swirl." I said

The water swirl destroyed the two clones, while Ino dodged it.

Ino tried getting me with her mind transfer jutsu, but it backfired when my inner did some damage to her while she was in my head.

"It's over Ino." I said

I flipped through several handsigns and called out my final jutsu.

"Ice style - full body freeze." I said

Ice covered Ino's entire body.

"Winner Sakura." Genma said

"Alright Sakura-chan." Naruto said

I walked back up the stairs and sat back down next to my team once more.

"Nice." Sasuke said

"Thanks." I said

"Well done Sakura." Kakashi said

"Thanks." I said

We looked at the board as it stopped on two names.

"Gaara and Lee." Genma said

"This is going to be good." Sasuke said

"I agree." I said

Gaara and Lee walked down the stairs to the center of the arena.

"Begin." Genma said

Lee attacked Gaara with everything he had but Gaara's sand blocked everything.

"Lee take off your weights." Gai yelled

"What are taking off his weights gonna to do?" Naruto asked

"No clue." I told him

We both looked at Sasuke, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Lee took off his weights and his speed intensified and Gaara's sand could barely keep up with him.

Eventually Lee began to slow down and tire out, because he was running out of energy. That was exactly what Gaara wanted.

"Sand coffin." Gaara said

Before Gaara could deliver the final blow Gai got involved to save Lee.

"Winner by disqualification Gaara." Genma said

"Now all of the finalist will pick a number to see who goes first." Genma said

We all took a number to see who would be in which match.

"First match, Shikamaru and Temari. Second match, Naruto and Neji. Third match, Shino and Kankuro. Forth match, Aori and Sakura. Final match, Sasuke and Gaara." Genma said

"You have two months to prepare." Genma said

Everyone left the arena. We all had alot of stuff on our minds.

"So who is going to train you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"No one I'll be working on my guardian powers." I said

"Cool." Naruto said

"What about you?" I asked

"I'm going with the toad sannin, Jiraiya again." Naruto said

We both looked at Sasuke.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said

We arrived at my apartment.

"Bye guys." I said

"Bye Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke said


	8. Ch 8: The Second Meeting

Chapter Eight: The Second Meeting

I unlocked the door, turned on the lights, kicked off my shoes and then shut and locked the door.

I went upstairs to my room, looked in the mirror and looked at my hair in disgust. It needed to be cut but first I needed a shower.

"Ugh. I need a shower." I muttered

I walked over to my closet and picked out my clothes. I picked out a Tripp army green pleated mini skirt, a white v-neck slashed long sleeve t-shirt with 'wicked angel' written in black on the chest, black fishnet stockings and a pair of black platform stiletto thigh high boots.

I laid my clothes out on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower, undressed and got in. The hot water felt good on my skin. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. After washing and rinsing my hair, I grabbed my watermelon body wash and washed my body. I got out, dried off, got dressed and brushed my hair.

"Oh yeah it definitely needs to be cut." I said

I decided to go get my hair cut, so I went to the hair salon.

"Hi what can I do for you?" Saya asked

"I wanted to get my hair cut up to my shoulders and have black streaks put in." I said

"Excellent, follow me." Saya said

"I sat down in the chair as she started cutting my hair. I watched as little by little my hair became shorter.

"How is that?" Saya asked

"Great." I said

"Now what color streaks did you want?" Saya asked

"Black." I said

"Alright let me go get the dye." Saya said

She came back with the dye and started putting it in my hair.

"So how do you like it?" Saya asked

"It's awesome." I said

I gave her the money and left. I noticed that there was a tattoo and piercing parlor across the street.

"Why the hell not." I muttered

I walked in and was greeted by a heavily pierced woman.

"How may I help you?" Sayuki asked

"I would like to get my belly button and my ears pierced and a tattoo on my lower back." I said

"Alright follow me." Sayuki said

I followed her and she brought me to a display case full of piercings.

"You need to pick out your piercings." Sayuki said

I looked at all the charms displayed in the case.

"I'll take the emeralds for my ears and the pink cherr blossom with the green center for my belly button." I said

"Excellent choice." Sayuki said

She brought me over to the piercing station. I sat down and let her do my piercings.

"Alright follow me." Sayuki said

I followed Sayuki to the tattoo part of the shop.

"This is Kino, he'll be doing your tattoo." Sayuki said

"Thanks." I said

"Alright wat kind of tattoo do you want and where?" Kino asked

"A crimson heart with light blue angel wings on my lower back." I said

"Alright follow me and lets get started." Kino said

I took my shirt off and and laid down on the chair.

"So why are you getting a tattoo?" Kino asked

"I've always wanted one." I said

"Won't your parents be angry?" Kino asked

"My parents, brother, and clan are dead." I said

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Kino said

"Don't be my parents and clan never cared about me, only my brother did." I said

"What clan are you from?" Kino asked

"The Haruno clan." I said

"Ah you're Kai Haruno's little sister." Kino said

"Yeah, you're Kino Cross right?" I asked

"Yep." Kino said

"I thought you looked familiar." I said

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Kino said

"You know I'm going to his grave after I leave." I said

"You mind if I join you?" Kino asked

"Not at all." I said

Kino finished my tattoo and showed me to the mirror.

"What do you think?" Kino asked

"It's amazing." I said

"Cool, let me clock out and then we'll go." Kino said

"Alright." I said

I walked up to the front desk and paid for my tattoo and the piercings.

"Alright lets go." Kino said

We left the shop and headed for the shinobi memorial stone. We found my brother's grave. We lit a couple of candles and said a prayer, and then left.

"Alright I'm heading home for the night." Kino said

"Alright later Kino." I said

"Later pinky." Kino said

I started to head back home, when I ran into Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Nice hair." Sasuke said

"Thanks." I said

"Let me guess that isn't the only thing you've gotten done." Kakashi said

"Nope, I got my ears pierced, my belly button pierced, and I got a tattoo." I said

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"For the hell of it." I said

We arrived at my apartment.

"Night guys." I said

"Night Sakura." Sasuke and Kakashi said

I walked into my apartment, shut and locked the door. I made a quick dinner, went upstairs and went to bed.

The next day:

"Ugh stupid alarm clock." I muttered

I got up and walked over to my closet to get my clothes. I pulled out a fishnet top that has a black band that goes across my chest, a pair of black cargo pants, a pair of combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

I laid my clothes on my bed and went to take a shower. I got out, dried off and got dressed. I made a quick breakfast, ate it and headed out.

I had decided to practice my levitation. I sat down with my legs folded. I just focused on bringing my entire body off the ground. I got three feet off the ground before someone rudely interrupted me.

"Hi Sakura-chan." Naruto screamed

"What do you want?" I asked

"Do you want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm busy and I already ate." I said

"Alright." Naruto said

With Naruto gone I was to get back into my guardian training. It only took me a month to master my guardian abilities, including Kai's kusarigama. The only thing I need to practice with was my katana.

I went home and grabbed my katana and went to the training grounds. According to my brother if you put chakra into the weapon it has a special attack. So I had set up several traing dummies.

"Alright lets give this a shot." I muttered

I pumped chakra into my katana, the entire blade shattered into sakura petals. The petals swirled around before heading toward a traing dummy. The petals embedded themselves into the training dummy. I was just about to walk over to the training dummy when it exploaded.

"Wow that was cool." I said

"Whoa that's one powerful attack." A voice said

I turned around to see a familiar orange mask and black and crimson cloak.

"Tobi." I said

"Hello cherry-chan." Tobi said

"Why are you here Tobi?" I asked

"Tobi thought he could help Sakura-chan train for the finals." Tobi said

"Sure Tobi." I said

"I can teach you four other jutsu." Tobi said

"Alright we got one month left before the finals." I said

"Trust me Cherry-chan you'll be ready by the finals." Tobi said

"Cool." I said

"Alright the first jutsu is called endless chains." Tobi said

I watched as is hands flipped through several hand signs, he put his hands straight out and called out the jutsu.

"Endless chains." Tobi said

Razor sharp chains shout out of his palms.

"Wicked." I said

"Indeed, now you try." Tobi said

I mimicked the hand signs, put my hands out and called out the jutsu.

"Endless chains." I said

Razor sharp chains shot out of my palms.

"Excellent." Tobi said

"Now this next jutsu is a fire style jutsu." Tobi said

"Fire isn't one of my elements." I said

"It doesn't have to be." Tobi said

I watched as he flipped through a fimiliar set of hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu." Tobi said

He took a deep breath, moved his mask to the side and exhaled a stream of fire that formed into a ball, and roasted a training dummy.

"That's the same jutsu Sasuke uses." I said

"Yup, give it a try." Tobi said

I flipped through the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu." I said

I took a deep breat and exhaled a stream of fire that formed into a ball, and roasted a dummy.

"Well done." Tobi said

"What's next?" I asked

"That depends on what your elements are." Tobi said

"Water and lightning." I said

"Excellent the next jutsu is called blood release." Tobi said

"What does it do?" I asked

"It basically lets you control your opponent by minipulating their blood." Tobi said

"Wow." I said

"Indeed, you can also kill your opponent with this jutsu." Tobi said

"Really?" I asked

"Yup, watch." Tobi said

Tobi made a clone and made several hand signs. His hands started glowing black as he minipulated his clone making it attack a training dummy.

"That's amazing." I said

"Your turn." Tobi said

I made a clone and mimicked Tobi's hand signs. My hand started glowing black as I minipulated my clone making it attack the training dummy.

"Well done." Tobi said

"What's next?" I asked

"The last one is a lightning style jutsu, it's called earth strike." Tobi said

I watched as Tobi made several hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Lightning style: Earth strike." Tobi said

I watched as a bolt of lightning hit the training dummy and fried it.

"Whoa." I said

"You try." Tobi said

I mimicked the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Lightning style: Earth strike." I said

I watched as another bolt of lightning hit a training dummy and fried it.

"Excellent." Tobi said

"Thank you Tobi." I said

"Don't mention it." Tobi said

The next month I practiced the jutsus without Tobi, who disappeared, as well as my guardian abilities. I was ready for the finals.


	9. Ch 9: The Finals

Chapter Nine: The Finals.

I was woken up by someone pounding on my front door and yelling obnoxiously at the top of their lungs.

"Good morning Sakura chan." Naruto yelled

I stuck my head out the window to see what he wanted.

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked

"Do you wanna go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked

"Can't I need to take a shower." I said

"Alright see you at the arena for the finals." Naruto said

With that I closed my window and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a crimson long sleev shirt that stop above my belly button piercing, a pair of black baggy cargo pants, black fishnet gloves and a pair of knee high black combat boots with crimson laces.

"Ugh I definitely need a shower." I muttered

I laid my clothes out on my bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. I got out of the hower, dried off, and got dressed. After I laced up my boot, I walked over to my vanity and brushed my hair. I changed my earrings from emerald to ruby, put my locket around my neck, strapped my katana to my back and left for the arena.

When I got to the arena Naruto and Sasuke were outside waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Nice hair." Sasuke said

"Thanks, that isn't the only thing I got done." I said

"What else did you get done?" Sasuke asked

"I got my ears pierced as well as my belly button, and I got a tattoo on my lower back." I said

"Let me see." Sasuke said

I turned around to show him my tattoo.

"Wicked." Sasuke said

"Alright lets go in." I said

We headed into the arena and took our seats. We saw the Kazekage sitting with the Hokage.

"Sasuke." I whispered

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Something isn't sitting right with me." I said

"About what?" Sasuke asked

"The Kazekage." I said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"I'm going to try and use my guardian abilities." I said

"Alright." Sasuke said

"Naruto." I said

"Yeah." Naruto said

"Ask Kurama if I can borrow his enhanced sense of smell." I said

"He said yeah." Naruto said

I instantly felt my sense of smell being enhanced. I discreetly sniffed the air focusing on the Kazekage's scent.

"Anything?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah I think the Kazekage is Orochimaru in disguise, but I can't be sure." I said

"We should keep an eye on him." Sasuke said

"Agreed." I said

We watched as the Hokage said something to the Kazekage before standing up.

"Welcome to the finals of the chunin exams." Sarutobi said

We all cheered happily.

"Alright the rules are the same as they were for the preliminary matches." Genma said

"What were the rules again?" Naruto asked

"Fight until one can't fight anymore." I said

"Shikamaru vs Temari." Genma said

Temari was a good opponent with her wind element, she repeatedly dodged his shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru finally caught Temari in his shadow jutsu, only to give up and let her win.

"Winner Temari." Genma said

"Who's next?" Ino asked

"Naruto and Neji." I said

"Sweet hair." Tenten said

"Thanks." I said

"Naruto vs Neji." Genma said

We watched as Naruto and Neji fought. Naruto was angry at Neji for what he did to Hinata. It looked like Neji was going to win until Naruto used Kurama's power.

"Winner Naruto." Genma said

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said

"What is it?" I asked

"Is it just me or is the Kazekage acting a little weird." Tenten said

"Keep your eye open something isn't right." I said

"Agreed." Tenten said

"Shino vs Kankuro." Genma said

We all watched as Shino sent his bugs towards Kakuro. Sasuke leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"The Kazekage is freaking me out." Sasuke said

"Why?" I asked

"He has this evil look in his eye while looking at me." Sasuke said

When we looked down we saw Kankuro's puppet draining Shino's chakra.

"Winner Kankuro." Genma said

"Who's next?" Shikamaru asked

"I am." I said

"Aori vs Sakura." Genma said

I got up and started walking down the stairs to the center of the arena. Aori did the same thing, and soon we were standing across from each other.

"You know the rules, begin." Genma said

Aori started making handsigns and called out his jutsu.

"Senbon rain." Aori said

I flipped through several handsigns and called out my jutsu.

"Water style - Water dome" I said

I touched the dome and called out my second jutsu.

"Ice style - Instant freeze" I said

The match continued for thirty minutes. I was quickly becoming bored.

"It's time to end this." I said

I flipped through several hand signs, my hands began glowing black and I began to minipulate his blood.

"What's happening I can't control my body." Aori said

"You can't control your body because I'm minipulating your blood." I said

I brought both hands up to my face and closed both hands. Everyone watched as Aori startedto hack up a lot of blood, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Winner Sakura." Genma said

With that I walked up the stairs, as I walked past a section of people I noticed a small black raven perched on a railing looking right at me. I sat down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." I said

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Is it me or is that raven watching me?" I asked

"It is watching you." Sasuke said

"Freaky." I muttered

Somewhere in Amegakure:

"You were right Madara, she is strong." Pein said

"Indeed, she is also a Haruno." Madara said

"Excellent, but I think we should wait a while before we recruit her." Pein said

"Agreed. Besides she likes 'Tobi'." Madara said

"Wonder what she'll think of the real you." Pein said

Back in Konoha:

"Sasuke vs Gaara." Genma said

"Be careful I have a bad feeling." I said

He nodded. We all watched as Sasuke and Gaara went back and forth until I suddenly felt tired. I realized it was a genjutsu and quickly dispelled it.

"Sakura go get Naruto and Sasuke and go after Gaara." Kakashi said

I looked up to where the Hokage and the Kazekage were at only to see a thick purple shield. I quickly went over to Naruto and dispelled the genjutsu. He came to and asked what happened.

"Long story short the Kazekage is Orochimaru, he's using Gaara and his demon to destroy Konoha. We need to find Sasuke." I said

"Sasuke already went ahead lets go." Kakashi said

We headed after Sasuke but didn't get far because Baki attacked Kakashi.

"Go help Sasuke." Kakashi yelled

We obeyed and went to go help Sasuke. We found him fighting Temari.

"Go on ahead." Sasuke said

We went on ahead when Kankuro attacked us with his puppet.

"Go after Gaara, you're the only one that can control the demon if it gets loose." Naruto said

I went on ahead to find Gaara using my guardian tracking abilities. When I finally found him he was half transformed, Shukaku was coming out.

"Gaara, Gaara listen to me you gotta fight it for me." I said

"I can't if I don't let him out he'll kill them." Gaara rasped

"That wasn't your father Gaara it was Orochimaru." I said

"Please help me." Gaara said

"I'm going to but I need you to fight him." I said

Gaara nodded. My eyes glowed crimson as I fought Shukaku. The transformation receded.

"Thank you." Gaara said

"Shukaku isn't sealed right, that is why you can't sleep." I said

"Could you seal him right?" Gaara asked

"Yes I can." I said

"Do it." Gaara said

My eyes started glowing blue, I began making several complicated hand signs to a sealing jutsu my brother showed.

"Done." I said

"Cool." Gaara said

"Lets head back." I said

We headed back to the village, meeting up with Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Lets hurry I have a bad feeling." I said

When we got back everyone had started to clean up the damage from the attack. That was when we noticed everyone had a sad auro around them. We searched for Kakashi and finally found him by the Hokage tower with Iruka.

"Kakashi sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked

"Orochimaru killed the Hokage." Kakashi said

"The funeral is tomorrow." Iruka said


	10. Ch 10: Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 10: Itachi Uchiha

"How did this happen?" I asked

"Turns out that Orochimaru disguised himself as the sensei of the sound team and the Kazekage." Iruka said

"Who's going to be the next Hokage?" Sasuke asked

"That will be decided after the funeral." Kakashi said

"How did he impersonate the Kazekage?" Naruto asked

"We just recieved word from Suna that they found their Kazekage dead in the desert, he had been dead for a while." Kakashi said

"Damn snake." I muttered

"Go home the funeral is in the morning." Kakashi said

The Next Day:

I got up at 7 o'clock, went to my closet and pulled out a black knee length dress and a pair of black high heels and laid them out on my bed and went to take a shower.

"This sucks all because of that stupid snake." I muttered

I took a shower, dreied off and got dressed. After brushing my hair, I put in onyx earrings and left.

"Hey." Sasuke said

"Hey guys." Naruto said

"Hey." Me and Sasuke said

"I can't believe the old man is dead." Naruto said

"Neither can I."" Sasuke said

"All because of that stupid snake." I said

The funeral was the biggest one we've had. Everyone was crying especially Konohamaru. I knelt down next to Konohamaru and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and hugged me, sobbing into my neck. We all took turns going up to the coffin and placing a white flower on top.

After The Funeral:

"Did they decide on the new Hokage yet?" Sasuke asked

"Yes they chose Tsunade Senju the slug sannin. She was also a student of Sarutobi's." Kakashi said

"Isn't she that famous medic ninja?" I asked

"Yes she is, we'll be going to get her so meet up at the gates in an hour and pack some civillan clothes." Kakashi said

I went home and started to pack my pink camo backpack. I pulled out a couple of cargo pant, long sleeve crop tops, three pairs of jeans, a couple of mini skirts, some shirts, a pair of sneakers, a pair of combat boots, and a pair of high heels.

I moved over to my vanity and pack my hair brush and make up kit. I went into the bathroom and started packing my toiletries.

"What else do I need to pack?" I muttered

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a couple of pairs of finger less gloves. I walked over to my closet to change my clothes. I picked out a pair of black jeans, a dark pink t shirt, a pair of dark pink and black elbow length finger less gloves, a pair of dark pink and black sneakers and got dressed.

"Much better." I muttered

I grabbed my pink camo backpack, an empty storage scroll and headed downstairs. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed solier pills, blood replenishing pills, apples, granola bars,some pretzles in a sealed bag, trail mix, beef jerky, tea, bottled water, and sealed evrything into the storage scroll and put it into my backpack. After making sure I had everything I needed, I locked up my apartment and headed to the gates to meet up with my team.

"Hey Sasuke." I said

"Hey." Sasuke said

"Hey guys." Naruto said

"Hey." Me and Sasuke said

We waited for an hour until Kakashi finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said

"Can we kust go?" I asked

"Yeah lets go." Kakashi said

We took to the trees and decided to start looking in Fire country. We looked through several villages for hours and still nothing.

"You said she likes to drink right?" I asked

"Yeah." Kakashi said

I smirked and saw Sasuke look at me from the coner of my eye.

"What are you thinking Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"I was thinking we get a hotel, stay there until tonight and then go look for her." I said

"That's not actually a bad idea." Kakashi said

We went to a hotel and booked two rooms. One for Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke and one for me.

"Alright lets go change and meet up in the lobby." Kakashi said

We all agreed and went to our rooms. Kakashi stopped me before I could shut my door.

"Sakura nothing to revealing." Kakashi said

"Kay." I said

I shut my door and grabbed my bag and pulled out my clothes. I decided to wear a neon black and white zebra print double layered pleated mini skirt, a black split o-ring halter top and a pair of black and white zebra print platform pumps. I laid my clothes on the bed, grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and took a shower.

I had just gotten dressed when I heard several thuds and crashes. I opened the door only to see Sasuke run by with a chidori lighting up his palm.

"Nice of you to join us Sakura." Jiraiya said

"Yeah I just got out of the shower." I said

"I see that." Jiraiya said eyeing my clothes

"It's the Akatsuki they're after the Kyubi." Jiraiya said

"Great." I muttered

We ran down the hall to protect Naruto. We saw two men wearing black cloaks with crimson clouds on it.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya said

"Sasuke's older brother?" I asked

"Yeah." Jiraiya said

I started making the hand signs for bloody illusion.

"If you're using genjutsu don't bother it won't work." Jiraiya said

"Right forgot about the sharingan." I said

I used my guardian abilities to teleport Naruto behind me and Jiraiya.

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah." Naruto said

We heard a slam and turned around to see Itachi slam Sasuke up against the wall by his throat.

"Let him go Itachi." I said

"Well if it isn't Sakura." Itachi said

"Put him down now." I said

"And if I don't?" Itachi asked

"You get a one way ticket into the demon realm." I said

My eyes started glowing white and I placed my hands into the correct symbols. Everyone watched stunned as a portal into the demon realm opened up.

"Let's go Kisame." Itachi said

They disappeared and Sasuke fell to the ground rubbing his throat.

"You alright?" I asked

I held out my hand to help him up.

He glared at me and smacked my hand away.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked

"You're my problem." Sasuke said

"I was just trying to help you." I said

"I didn't need your help." Sasuke spat

"Says the guy that was being held up against the wall by his throat." I snarled

"I could have handled it." Sasuke said

"Whatever." I said

I turned around and walked back into my room to finish getting ready.

I grabbed my pink plaid make up case and went into the bathroom to apply it. I pulled out satin white eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and peach flavored lip gloss. I put my make up on, put my heels on, locked my door and went downstairs to the lobby to wait for my team.

"You look good Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Thanks, you look good too." I said

"Thanks." Naruto said

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with a white swirl on the front, black jeans and orange and black sneakers.

We heard footsteps and turned around to see Sasuke walking towards us.

"Damn you look more emo than usual." Naruto said

I started laughing as he scowled at Naruto. He looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing you just look more like a girl now." Sasuke said

"Yeah and you look emo so we're even." I said

Sasuke was wearing a black tank top with a dark blue xip up hoodie that was unzipped, a pair of dark blue jeans, dark blue and black sneakers and an Uchiha fan necklace.

"You two just can't pass up an opportunity to insult each other can you?" Kakashi said

"Nope." Me and Sasuke said

Kakashi was wearing a gray t shirt, black jeans, black and gray sneakers, his mask, an eye patch and a leaf symbol necklace.

"Nice eye patch sensei." Naruto snickered

"You can't even take your mask off for this?" I asked

"Nope." Kakashi said

"Are we ready or not?" Sasuke said

"Yeah let's go." Kakashi said

We left the hotel and went to the first bar.

"No getting drunk, we just look around to see if she's here." Kakashi said

"Kay." We all said

We looked around to see if she was anywhere in the bar, we didn't have any luck.

"She's not at this bar." Kakashi said

"How many other bars are there?" Sasuke asked

"There are four other bars." Kakashi said

"We're going to need to split up." I said

"Sakura is right, here take one of these." Kakashi said

In his hands were microphones, we each took one and took off in different directions. I arrived at the bar. I walked in and decided to sit down at the bar.

"What can I get you little lady?" The bartender asked

"Cherry soda." I said

"Coming right up." The bartender said

I looked around the bar while he was getting my drink. He sat the cherry soda down on the bar table.

"There ya go." The bartender said

"Thank you." I said

I sat at the bar drinking my soda, looking around. I heard something in my ear piece.

"This is Naruto, I got nothing." Naruto said

"Same here." Sasuke said

"Same her. What about you Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"I just got here, I'm looking as we speak." I said

I continued to look through the crowd when I saw something. It was a brown haired woman carrying a pig talking to a blonde haired woman drinking sake.

"Hey Kakashi." I said

"Yeah." Kakashi said

"Is she a blonde, traveling with a brown haired woman carrying a pig?" I asked

"Yeah." Kakashi said

"Then I found her." I said

"We're on our way." Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto said

Within five minutes Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were beside me.

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked

"Over there." I said

We walked over to them.

"Are you Tsunade Senju?" Kakashi asked

"Depends, who wants to know?" Tsunade asked

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said

"And they are?" Tsunade asked

"My students." Kakashi said

"Their names?" Tsunade asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said

"Sakura Haruno." I said

"A Haruno eh." Tsunade said

"The last because of Orochimaru." I said

Tsunade just shook her head and looked at me with pity.

"What is the reason you are here?" Tsunade asked

"Orochimaru has killed Sarutobi, we need a new Hokage, and the council has chosen you." Kakashi said

"I see." Tsunade said

"What are we going to do Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked

"What else, we're going to Konoha." Tsunade said

"Finally I can have Ichiraku ramen again." Naruto said

With Kisame and Itachi:

"So that was the girl Leader sama was talking about." Kisame said

"Yes, she is the last of the Haruno clan." Itachi said

"Why is she the last?" Kisame asked

"Orochimaru." Itachi said

"Interesting." Kisame said

"Indeed." Itachi said


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Sasuke

Chapter 11: Goodbye Sasuke

It has been two months since Tsunade became Hokage. Sasuke had completely changed after the fight with Itachi. He was desperate for more power.

We were at the hospital for Kakashi, who had over used his sharingan in the fight with Itachi and Kisame. I was half awake and half asleep when I heard Naruto and Sasuke arguing over the spar they had in training that morning.

"It wasn't fair you cheated." Naruto said

"I didn't cheat you lost." Sasuke said

"I want a rematch." Naruto screeched

That was when I sat upright.

"You're on." Sasuke said

The next thing I knew they were gone.

"Shit." I muttered

My eyes started glowing green as I started to track Naruto.

"The roof." I muttered

I quickly ran up three flights of stairs and then ran up the stairs that led to the roof, when I opened the door to the roof and saw something that shocked me. Naruto with the rasengan and Sasuke with the chidori about to collide. I quickly ran forward to stop them, but someone beat me to it.

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute." Kakashi said

"I told you Sasuke the chidori is used to protect your teammates not to harm them." Kakashi said

Before Sasuke could answer, him and Kakashi disappeared.

I looked at Naruto and asked the million dollar question.

"Wanna go get some ramen?" I asked

"Sure." Naruto said

With Sasuke and Kakashi:

"You've changed ever since we ran into your brother." Kakashi said

"What do you expect he killed my entire family." Sasuke said

"Yeah and you tried killing Naruto today." Kakashi said

"I know." Sasuke said

"Get your priorities straight Sasuke." Kakashi said

Kakashi left, leaving Sasuke sitting in a tree.

"Lord Orochimaru can give you the power you desire." Kin said

"All you have to do is follow us." Dosu said

"If you want power meet us outside the village tonight." Zaku said

They left leaving Sasuke to make his decision.

With Sakura and Naruto:

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said

"What is it Naruto?" I asked

"Do you know why Sasuke is acting so weird?" Naruto asked

"He wants more power to kill his brother." I said

"You don't think he'll leave the village to get more power from that snake guy do you?" Naruto asked

"I hope not." I said

With Sasuke:

Sasuke was sitting on the foot of his bed in his apartment thinking everything over in his head. He knew he wouldn't get the power he needed here in Konoha and the only other option was Orochimaru. He walked over to his closet to grab a backpack and started packing. He finished packing and walked over to his dresser where his team seven photo was.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Sasuke whispered

With that said he laid the picture face down, walked away, left his apartment and headed towards the village gates.

With Sakura and Naruto:

I was eating ramen with Naruto when I suddenly got a really bad feeling.

"What's wrong Sakura chan?" Naruto asked

I looked up at Naruto to see a worried look in his baby blue eyes.

"It's nothing Naruto I don't feel good I'm gonna go home." I lied

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Naruto said

"Kay." I said

I started walking towards my apartment and when I was sure Naruto wasn't looking, I jumped up onto a roof and headed back to the village gates. What I saw didn't surprise me, Sasuke stood there, with a backpack on his shoulders, walking towards the village gates.

"So my suspicions were correct." I said

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"I had a very bad feeling." I said

"Go home." Sasuke said

"You know what he did to me, my brother, and this village and you're still going to him." I said

"I need power and he can give it to me." Sasuke said

"Know this Sasuke, once you walk out of this village and join him you will mean nothing to me and I will not hesitate to kill you should we cross paths." I said

"So be it." Sasuke said

With everything said and done, I turned my back and walked away heading towards the hokage tower. I spotted Shizune coming down the hall with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Is Tsunade-sama in?" I asked

"Yes she is go right in Sakura." Shizune said

I walked into Tsunade's office to see her filling out paper work.

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade said

"Tsunade-sama." I said

"What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked

"Sasuke Uchiha has just left the village to join Orochimaru." I said

"This is just great. It's too late to do anything, so we'll send a team out in the morning and hope they haven't gotten to far." Tsunade sighed

"Tsunade-sama there is something else." I said

"What is it?" Tsunade asked

"Sasuke has the curse mark." I said

"Even worse." Tsunade muttered

I decided to go home and get some sleep. Before I could leave Tsunade stopped me.

"Be here at seven you're gonna be on the team." Tsunade said

"Alright." I said

I opened the door, left her office, left the tower and headed home.I unlocked the door to my apartment, kicked off my shoes, and went to take a shower. I got out of the shower, got dressed, set my alarm and went to bed.

The next morning:

My alarm went off at six thirty, I got up walked over to my closet and pulled out my clothes. I pulled out a black long sleeved shirt that stopped above my navel, a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of combat boots.

"I can't believe she's making me go on this stupid mission." I muttered

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a silver chain belt and a pair of finger less gloves. I slipped my shirt and pants on. I put my boots on and laced them up. I grabbed my chain belt, attached several kunai to it and hooked it around my waist. I grabbed my gloves and slipped them on.

I walked over to the wall where my katana and Kai's kusarigama hung, I took them both down. I hooked Kai's kusarigama to my belt and strapped my katana to my back. I locked up my apartment and teleported to Tsunade's office.

"Ah you're here Sakura." Tsunade said

"Am I the only one going?" I asked

"No the rest of your team will be here soon." Tsunade said

I sat down on the window sill and looked out at the village. The village was just starting to wake up. I heard the door open and looked up.

"You called for us Tsunade-sama." Neji and Shikamaru said

"Yes but we're waiting for someone else." Tsunade said

Five minutes passed as I continued to look out the window. The door opened a second time.

"You called." Naruto said

"Now that you're all here Sakura will tell you what is going on." Tsunade said

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all turned and looked at me.

"Late last night Sasuke Uchiha left the village to join Orochimaru." I said

"I called you here because you four are going on a retrieval mission to get Sasuke Uchiha back." Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am." We all said

We flashed out of Tsunade's office and heade for the village gates. We tracked the sound nins to a place called The Valley of the End. Zaku, Kin, and Dosu stood there with a barrel next to them.

"The barrel." I whispered

"What about it?" Shikamaru asked

"Sasuke's inside it." I said

"Give us Sasuke." Naruto said

"Now why would we do that when he chose us over that weak and pathetic village." Kin said

"Says the girl that got beat by that weak and pathetic village." I said

"It was a mistake, you couldn't beat me if you tried." Kin said

"Well then lets find out." I said

Kin came at me with four kunai in her hand. I unhooked a kunai and used it to deflect her attack. She flung five shuriken at me, I caught all five and threw them back at her. I dodged every attack she threw at me.

"Is dodging the only thing your good at." Kin taunted

I just gave Kin a terrifying smirk as my hand lingered on my katana.

"You know I always wanted to use this outside of training, what better way to do that then by using it on you." I said

I unsheathed my katana and pointed it at her.

"Oh I'm so scared." Kin sneered

"Have fun in hell." I said

My hand started to glow blue as I put my chakra into my blade. The blade shattered into sakura petals. Everyone had confused looks on their faces as they watched the petals swirl around before they headed towards Kin.

"Is that all your katana can do." Kin laughed

"Far from it." I said

The petals landed on Kin's body, she laughed and tried brushing them off. She started panicking when they didn't come off and they went into her body.

"What the hell is happening they won't come off." Kin said

"Like I said have fun in hell." I said

Before Kin could say anything the petals made her body explode.

"Kin!" Zaku and Dosu yelled

I just smirked at her teams pathetic cries. I watched as the petals reformed into my blade.

"You bitch I'll kill you." Zaku roared

The minute Zake moved, my hand went to my belt and I yanked out Kai's kusarigama, gripped the chain and started spinning it. Before I could do anything Neji stepped in.

"Go help Naruto, we'll handle this." Neji said

That was when I noticed Naruto was missing and the barrel was completely destroyed. I gave Neji a single nod and darted off after Naruto.

I was about to start tracking Naruto when I felt two demonic chakras about three miles up ahead of me.

"Shit Kurama's coming out." I said

I picked up my speed and arrived at the waters edge. I looked up at the waterfall and what I saw stunned me. Sasuke stood on one side in full curse mark form, with a black chidori forming in his left hand. Naruto stood on the other side with Kurama's crimson chakra bubbling around him, his whiskers had darkened, his fangs had elongated, he had three tails behind him and a crimson rasengan forming in his right hand.

"Stop." I screamed

I took off running desperate to reach them before the jutsus could collide. I was half way up the waterfall when their jutsus collided, the blast was enormous. The boys wnt flying in different directions as did I. The next thing I knew I woke up in Konoha's hospital. Shizune stood over me looking shocked that I was awake.

"I'll go get Tsunade-sama." Shizune said

I just nodded and watched as she left closing the door. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and remember what happened.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked

"Like someone hit me in the head with a hammer." I groaned

"What do you remember?" Tsunade asked

"All I remember is running up the waterfall trying to stop Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other." I said

"What happened?" I asked

"The blast from the rasengan and chidori colliding sent you and Naruto flying. Naruto crashed into the water, you however weren't so lucky." Tsunade said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You crashed head first through several rocks, which caused you to split your head open. You also went through several trees breaking three ribs." Tsunade said

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked

"Sasuke was nowhere to be found and Naruto was released from the hospital about two weeks ago." Tsunade said

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"Almost three weeks." Tsunade said

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." I said

"I'll go get your discharge papers." Tsunade said

I nodded and watched as she left shutting the door behind her. I got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the village, I looked up when I heard the door open expecting it to be Tsunade but it wasn't it was Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked

"Like shit my head is throbbing and my ribs are killing me." I said

"I'm really sorry Sakura chan." Naruto said

"It's not your fault Naruto, I should have known better than to do what I did." I said

There was a knock on the door, we looked up to see Akina standing in the doorway with some papers in her hands.

"I have your discharge papers from Tsunade-sama." Akina said

"Thanks Akina." I said

"I got up and put my boots on, signed my discharge papers and left with Naruto.

"There's something I need to tell you." Naruto said

"What is it Naruto?" I asked

"I'm leaving for three years to train with Jiraiya." Naruto said

"Cool." I said

"When do you leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto said

We arrived at my apartment.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning then." I said

"Alright Sakura chan." Naruto said

I unlocked my door and walked in. I kicked of my boots and decide to go take a shower before making dinner. I walked into my room and got out a sports bra and a pair of shorts. After my shower, I ate my dinner and went into my room, set my alarm and went to bed.

The next morning:

"Damn bloody alarm." I grumbled

I got up and picked out a pair of light blue jeans, blue and gold sneakers, and a gold shirt. I got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, locked up my apartment and headed for the village gates. Naruto and Jiraiya were standing there talking to Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Promise me you'll right." I said

"I will I promise." Naruto said

"Where exactly are you going?" I asked

"Jiraiya said that he's taking me up in the mountains to train." Naruto said

"Cool just don't become a pervert like him." I said

"I won't." Naruto laughed

"Let's get going Naruto." Jiraiya said

I hugged Naruto tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Good bye and be safe." I said

"Will do." Naruto said

I watched as the two of them took to the trees and vanished from sight. I looked over at Kakashi and asked him a question that had been bothering me for awhile.

"Kakashi." I said

"What is it?" Kakashi asked

"Those cloaks Itachi and Kisame were wearing." I said

"They're part of the akatsuki." Kakashi said

"Are they responsible for the tailed beast and their containers going missing?" I asked

"Yes." Kakashi said

"Alright later." I said

"Later." Kakashi said

I went to the hokage tower. I ran into Shizune.

"Hey Shizune." I said

"Hey Sakura." Shizune said

"Is Tsunade-sama in?" I asked

"Yup, go right in." Shizune said

I walked into her office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, she looked up when I walked in.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"I was wondering if you would teach me medical ninjutsu." I said

"You wish to become a medical ninja?" Tsunade asked

"Yes I do." I said

"Very well you are now my new apprentice." Tsunade said

"Thank you." I said

"Monday morning be here at eight in the morning and we'll start your training." Tsunade said

"Hai Tsunade sensei." I said

I looked up at the sky and thought about what Kakashi had said about the Akatsuki. I wondered if innocent Tobi could truly be part of the Akatsuki.

"I wonder where Tobi is?" I murmured


	12. Chapter 12: Three years later

Chapter 12: Three Years Later

Monday came around, my alarm woke me up at seven thirty. I got up and walked over to my closet to get my clothes. I pulled out a black t shirt with tie sleeves that had 'wicked' written across the chest in pink, a pair of dark blue jeans with pink cherry blossoms and a silver dragon on the legs, a silver heart shaped ring chain belt, and a pair of gray and pink leopard print sneakers.

"Ugh I hate mornings." I muttered

I got dressed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. I looked at the clock it read 7:55 am. I locked up my apartment and body flickered to Tsunade's office. When I got there her desk was covered with different medical books.

"Ah there you are Sakura." Tsunade said

"What's with all the books?" I asked

"This is going to be the first part of your training." Tsunade said

"How many parts are there?" I asked

"There are three parts to your training." Tsunade said

"Alright." I said

"For the first part you will study these books." Tsunade said

"What happens when I finish studying them?" I asked

"I'll quiz you on them." Tsunade said

"Alright." I said

"For the second part I will teach you my super strength, medical ninjutsu, poisons and antidotes." Tsunade said

"O.k" I said

"For the third part you'll be working at the hospital." Tsunade said

"Alright." I said

She put all the books in a backpack and handed the backpack to me.

"You have two weeks." Tsunade said

I decided to stop at the store to get some chocolate pocky, tea, strawberry yogurt, chocolate chip cookies and cookie dough ice cream. I got home, tossed the bags on the kitchen counter and the backpack on the couch. I went to my room to change into a pair of pink zebra print shorts and matching tank top and went back into the living room. I lit the fire place, put away everything except for the chocolate pocky and sat down to get started.

"This is going to be a long three years." I said

Naruto's p.o.v

I looked at all the scenery as me and Jiraiya traveled up into the mountains.

"So what kind of training are we doing?" I asked

"I will be teaching you two new rasengans, but before you can learn them you must master sage mode." Jiraiya said

"Out of curiosity what are the two rasengans called?" I asked

"Rasenshuriken and odama rasengan." Jiraiya said

"What can they do?" I asked

"The rasenshuriken is a shuriken shaped rasengan, that can either be shoved through your opponent or thrown at your opponent. The odama rasengan is a larger more powerful rasengan." Jiraiya said

"Alright how do I activate sage mode?" I asked

"You have to meditate to become one with nature and balance and blend nature energy with your chakra which creates senjutsu chakra." Jiraiya said

I sat in a meditative position and began to belend natural energy with my chakra just like Jiraiya told me.

"This is going to be a long three years." I grumbled

Sasuke p.o.v

I followed a very heavily injured Zaku and Dosu to Orochimaru's base. When we arrived Kabuto and Orochimaru were waiting for us.

"Welcome Sasuke." Orochimaru said

"Orochimaru." I said

"What happened to you two?" Kabuto asked

"Konoha sent a retrieval team to get Sasuke." Zaku said

"What happened to Kin?" Kabuto asked

"She was killed by Sakura Haruno." Dosu said

I watched as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I knew I should have killed her when I killed her clan." Orochimaru said

"What should we do about her?" Kabuto asked

"Nothing, but if she continues to mess up our plans we'll kill her." Orochimaru said

"Understood." Kabuto said

"We'll begin you training tomorrow Sasuke." Orochimaru said

"What will we be doing?" I asked

"You'll be learning to control your curse mark." Orochimaru said

"Hn." I said

"Kabuto take Sasuke to his room." Orochimaru said

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said

I followed Kabuto to my room. I opened the door and walked in, I put away my things and decided to get some sleep.

I wondered how Sakura was. When I woke up after the blast I saw all the blood and followed the trail. That was when I found Sakura, I saw that the back of her head had been split open and was bleeding profusely. Before I could do anything I heard voices, I masked my chakra, jumped into the trees and disappeared to look for Kin, Zaku, and Dosu.

Two years later:

Sakura's p.o.v

Two years had passed since both Naruto and Sasuke have left the village to train. I have learned everything I possibly can from Tsunade in the medical field.

I decided to go talk to Gai to see if he could help me with my taijutsu. I went to their training grounds and found Gai and Lee training.

"Hello Sakura." Gai said

"Hey Gai, I got a question for you." I said

"Name it." Gai said

"Will you help me with my taijutsu?" I asked

"Of course." Gai said

Naruto's p.o.v

It has been two years since I left Konoha to train with Jiraiya the legendary toad sannin. I have mastered sage mode and the rasenshuriken so I'm learning odama rasengan now.

"Pervy-sage how is staring at a bunch of scantily clad women going to help me master the odama rasengan?" I asked

"I told you it's not staring it's research." Jiraiya said

"Right. While you do your research I'm going to try and master the odama rasengan." I said

Sasuke's p.o.v

Two years had passed since I've abandoned Konoha, and I'm growing stronger everyday. I have an immunity to poisons, I have enhanced my chidori to create chidori true spear and chidori nagashi, I have also gained full control over my curse mark. I'm now working on a lightning jutsu called kirin.

"Sasuke." Kabuto said

"What is it Kabuto?" I asked

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." Kabuto said

"Alright." I said

I left the training room and walked down the hall to the meeting room.

"You called for me Orochimaru." I said

"I have a mission for you." Orochimaru said

"What's the mission?" I asked

"I want you to go to Konoha and spy on your former teammate Sakura Haruno." Orochimaru said

"Why?" I asked

"I want to know if she'll be a problem to us and our future plans." Orochimaru said

"When do I leave?" I asked

"Tonight." Orochimaru said

"Hai." I said

As I walked down the hall I ran into my team.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Karin said

"Karin." I said

"Do we have a mission?" Suigetsu asked

"I have a mission, a solo mission." I said

"What is it?" Jugo asked

"I have to go to Konoha and gather information on my former teammate Sakura Haruno." I said

"Can I come with you Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked

"What part of solo mission didn't you understand?" I asked

"The solo part." Suigetsu snickered

Karin turned crimson, spun on her heel and kicked Suigetsu in the head making his head turn into water.

I just shook my head and walked down the hall to my room to pack. Nightfall came and I left the base, heading for Konoha. I arrived at the village at six in the morning just in time to see Sakura leaving her apartment.

"Sakura's p.o.v

Over the past three months I have mastered every element there is. Earth, wind, water, fire, and lightning. I also mastered taijutsu and healing.

"Bah. I hate mornings." I grumbled

I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out my clothes. A blood red tube top with a black skull and cross bones that stopped above my belly button, black boot cut jeans, and a pair of black leather lace up platform stiletto knee high boots.

I put my clothes on my bed and went to take a shower. I got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. I walked over to my vanity, I picked up my brush and brushed my hair. The black streaks had faded from my hair completely and my hair was now down to my hips.

"It's getting to long again." I murmured

I pulled out my make up bag and grabbed my wine red eye shadow and black eyeliner and put it on.

I looked at the clock it read 6:00 am, it was time to go.

As I locked up my apartment I had a feeling I was being watched. I walked down to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hey pig." I said

"Hey forehead." Ino said

"I got two questions for you." I said

"Alright name them." Ino said

"Can I get some flowers?" I asked

"Of course." Ino said

Ino moved around gathering the flowers and then handed them to me.

"What's your second question?" Ino asked

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" I asked

"No you should leave it the way it is." Ino said

"Alright I'll see you later Ino." I said

"Later Sakura." Ino said

I walked down to the big sakura tree and plucked off a cherry blossom and proceeded to the shinobi memorial stone. I went to my brothers grave and placed the flowers on his grave, I picked up the cherry blossom and used my ice element to crystalize it and placed it on his grave as well.

"Six years eh." Kino said

"Hey Kino." I said

"How are you?" Kino asked

"Good. What about you?" I asked

"Same, I heard you're now called 'the mistress of the elements'." Kino said

"Yeah I am." I said

"Cool, I expect you to be taking the Anbu exams in six months." Kino said

"Yep I'll be taking the exams." I said

"Good. I'll see you around." Kino said

"Kay later Kino." I said

I decided to go get my hair done. I walked down to the heart of the village where most of the shops were. I waved at people who said hello as I walked down the street to the hair salon. I walked into the salon and was greeted by Saya.

"Hey Sakura." Saya said

"Hey Saya." I said

"What can I do for you?" Saya asked

"I want to dye all my hair black except for the tips and bangs." I said

"Alright what do you want me to do with the tips and bangs of your hair?" Saya asked

"The tips I want to stay pink and the bangs I want them to be crimson." I said

"Sounds perfect." Saya said

I watched through the mirror as little by little my hair became completely black except for the tips and bangs.

"How do you like it so far?" Saya asked

"It looks great." I said

"Great, let me go get the crimson dye." Saya said

Saya came back with the dye and started dyeing my bangs. Ten minutes had passed and when I looked in the mirror my bangs were pure crimson.

"What do you think?" Saya asked

"I love it." I said

I payed her and went across the street to the piercing and tattoo shop and was greeted by Sayuki.

"Hey Sakura." Sayuki said

"Hey Sayuki." I said

"What can I do for you?" Sayuki asked

"I'd like to buy some piercings for my ears." I said

"Alright what would like?" Sayuki asked

"The diamonds, rubies, two pairs of cherry blossoms in blue and red, two pairs of skull and crossbones in blue and red, and a pair of baby blue hearts." I said

"Excellent." Sayuki said

Sayuki put the earrings into boxes and then into a bag and handed it to me. I handed her the money.

"Anything else?" Sayuki asked

"Yeah is Kino here?" I asked

"Yeah he's in the back." Sayuki said

"Thanks." I said

I walked into the back where they do the tattoos, and saw Kino.

"Hey." I said

"What's up?" Kino asked

"Got a question for you." I said

"What is it?" Kino asked

"Do you do summoning tattoos?" I asked

"Yes." Kino said

"Can you do two for me?" I asked

"What are your animals?" Kino asked

"A dragon and a panther." I said

"Where do you want them?" Kino asked

"The dragon wrapped around my upper right arm and the panther on the right side of my abdomen." I said

"Alright have a seat and I'll start on the dragon." Kino said

I sat down and watched as Kino started making the outline of the dragon. Within an hour Kino was putting the final touches on the dragon.

"What do you think?" Kino asked

"I love it." I said

"Alright lay back and I'll start on the panther." Kino said

I laid back and let Kino start on the panther. Within another hour he was done.

"There you go Kura." Kino said

"Thanks." I said

I gave him the money and left. As I was walking towards the civilian section of the market, I ran into Tenten.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said

"Hey." I said

"What's up?" Tenten asked

"Nothing much, just shopping." I said

"Mind if I join you?" Tenten asked

"Not at all." I said

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked

"That new clothing shop that opened in the civilian district." I said

"Awesome I've been wanting to check that place out for awhile." Tenten said

We entered the store, grabbed two carts and started shopping.

"I heard you're taking the Anbu exams in six months." Tenten said

She put several t-shirts and tank tops into her cart. I put several graphic t-shirts, tube tops and tank tops into my cart before answering.

"Yeah I am." I said

I tossed in several different colored hoddies as did Tenten.

"Congratulations." Tenten said

"Thanks." I said

I placed several jean and plaid mini skirts, jeans, shorts and cargo pants into my cart.

"What about you?" I asked

"Neji is taking the exams, but me and Lee aren't." Tenten said

She tossed several pairs of cargo pants and jeans into her cart.

"How come you and Lee aren't taking the exams?" I asked

"Because we don't want to be anbu right now." Tenten said

"Ah." I said

We headed to the swimwear section. Tenten grabbed an emerald green bikini and a silver and green pair of shorts and tossed them into her cart.

"Are you learning any new jutsus for the exams?" Tenten asked

I tossed a pink and black zebra print bikini and a white diamante skull bandeau bikini into my cart before answering.

"Yeah several." I said

We walked over to the shoes. I grabbed a pair of black high heel boots, combat boots, a pair of black wedges, white sandals, and three pairs of different colored sneakers and put them in my cart. Tenten grabbed a pair of combat boots, a pair of silver sandals and a pair of sneakers and tossed them into her cart.

"I heard you can use every element is that true?" Tenten asked

We walked towards the accessories. I grabbed several pairs of fishnet gloves and finger less gloves, a purple studded belt, a hot pink zebra print rhinestone studded belt, and a black chain belt and tossed them into the cart.

"Yeah I can." I said

Tenten grabbed two pairs of finger less gloves and two chain belts and tossed them into her cart.

"That's cool." Tenten said

"What's your element?" I asked

"Earth." Tenten said

"Mine is water." I said

"Is it really?" Tenten asked

"Yeah those were the elemental jutsus I was using in the chunnin exams." I said

We walked to the cashier and payed for our stuff.

"I'll see you around Sakura." Tenten said

"Alright." I said

I walked back to my apartment and dropped off the stuff I bought.

I looked at the calendar on the fridge, I had six months to prepare for the anbu exam. I went into my bathroom washed off my make up, put on my weapons pouch, grabbed my pink camouflage backpack, and left my apartment.

I walked to the hokage tower to talk to Tsunade.

"Hey Sakura." Shizune said

"Hey Shizune is Tsunade-sama in?" I asked

"Yeah go right in." Shizune said

I opened the door to Tsunade's office to see her doing paperwork. She looked up when I walked in.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"I want the keys to Haruno manor." I said

Tsunade stood up, walked over to a shelf that held a bunch of keys and tossed me a set with the Haruno clan crest on it.

"There you go Sakura." Tsunade said

"Thanks Tsunade-sama." I said

I left the tower and headed towards the Haruno mansion. I walked up the path to the front door, pulled out the keys and unlocked it. I walked through the living room to the stair case and climbed up to the second floor. I turned to the left and walked down the hall and stopped at the fourth door on the right and opened it. I looked at all the shelves of books, I grabbed several books on guardians and a big book of jutsus placing them in my backpack. I pulled out several storage scrolls and started sealing the rest of the books in the library into the scrolls. I placed the scrolls in my backpack and left the mansion. As I headed back to my apartment I saw Kakashi.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi said

"Hey Kakashi sensei." I said

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Kakashi asked

"No, why?" I asked

"Meet me at team sevens training ground." Kakashi said

"What time?" I asked

"Eight o'clock." Kakashi said

"Alright." I said

I walked back to my apartment and decided to make a grilled chicken salad for dinner. After dinner I went to my bedroom and pulled out a black lace cami top with dark pink lace, bow skully knit boxers, and went to take a shower.

"Huh it's a full moon tonight." I muttered

I got dressed and went to sit outside on the balcony. I looked up at the moon wondering if I really am ready for the anbu exams. I looked at the clock beside my bed to see it was eleven thirty. I gave a sigh and went inside, set my alarm and went to bed.

The Next Morning:

"Damn alarm." I muttered

I got up, walked over to my closet and grabbed my clothes. I pulled out a dark green lightweight fitted ribbed sleeveless turtleneck crop top, black capri cargo pants, knee high black pocket combat boots. I got dressed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of black leather finger less gloves.

"Wonder what Kakashi wants." I murmured

I grabbed my backpack placed my katana, kusarigama and jutsu book in it and swung it up on my back. I looked at the clock it was five of eight, I locked up my apartment and headed for team sevens training grounds.

As I arrived at the training grounds there was no sign of Kakashi, I sat down under the tree and pulled out the book of jutsus. An hour passed, I had found five promising jutsus, and there was no sign of Kakashi.

"Leave it to Kakashi to be late." I grumbled

"Morning." Kakashi said

"Morning sensei." I said

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me sensei?" Kakashi asked

"Multiple, but since when do I listen." I said

"Touche." Kakashi said

"So why did you ask me to meet you here?" I asked

"Because I want to teach you the chidori." Kakashi said

"Really." I said

"Yep." Kakashi said

"How long will it take to learn the chidori?" I asked

"About a month." Kakashi said

"Will it look like yours and Sasuke's?" I asked

"Yes and no." Kakashi said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your chidori will be in the same form but will have a different color." Kakashi said

"Why?" I asked

"Because of your guardian abilities." Kakashi said

"So what color will my chidori be?" I asked

"Let's find out shall we." Kakashi said

One month later:

"Give it another try Sakura." Kakashi said

I flipped through the hand signs and focused my chakra into my right palm. Faint sparks of lightning sputtered to life in my palm before growing stronger.

"I got it." I said

"Alright lets see what color it becomes." Kakashi said

As the chidori grew stronger the color started to change. It started turning crimson.

"Interesting." Kakashi said

I weilded the crimson chidori and drilled it through a training dummy obliterating it.

"Why is my chidori crimson?" I asked

"Because your the guardian of the tailed beasts and their chakra is crimson." Kakashi said

"Alright I'm exhausted see you later Kakashi." I said

"Alright Sakura." Kakashi said

Sasuke's p.o.v:

Interesting her chidori is crimson. Orochimaru isn't going to like this.

Sakura's p.o.v:

The next morning:

My alarm went off at eight. I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out my clothes. A pair of black jean shorts with silver pyramid studs on the sides, a black tank top with ' kissing ass isn't my style I'd rather kick it' written in white across the front, and a pair of mid calf chunky heel lace up combat boots. I took a shower, dried off and got dressed. I walked over to my vanity brushed my hair and put it into a high ponytail. I opened up my jewelery box and pulled out a pair of ruby devil heart stud earrings, put them in, and put on a black velvet choker with a silver pentagram charm.

I strapped my kunai pouch to my thigh. Grabbed my backpack, put the jutsu book in it, swung it on my back and walked out my room.

"I wonder when Naruto is coming home." I murmured

I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and two apples. I put the food in my bag, locked up my apartment and headed down to the tattoo and piercing parlor.

"Hey Sakura." Sayuki said

"Hey Sayuki." I said

"What can I do for you?" Sayuki asked

"Do you sell chakra piercings?" I asked

"Yes we do, why?" Sayuki asked

"I would like one for my tongue." I said

"Alright follow me to pick out your charm." Sayuki said

I followed her to a small part of the shop that held the display case of chakra charms. I looked at the charms and quickly picked out the one I wanted, it was a moonstone.

"I'll take the moonstone." I said

"Alright follow me." Sayuki said

She brought me to a piercing booth where a blonde haired brown eyed man sat.

"This is Kohaku he specializes in chakra piercings." Sayuki said

"Where do you want your chakra piercing?" Kohaku asked

"In my tongue." I said

"Alright have a seat and stick out your tongue." Kohaku said

I sat down and stuck out my tongue, I watched as he loaded the piercing gun with the moonstone.

"Alright hold still." Kohaku said

I held still and let him pierce my tongue.

"There ya go." Kohaku said

"Thanks." I said

"No problem." Kohaku said

"How do I use it?" I asked

Kohaku handed me a small book.

"This will tell you everything." Kohaku said

"Thanks." I said

I paid for my piercing, left and headed to the training grounds. I had five months until the anbu exams, enough time to learn those five new jutsus.

I reached the training grounds, put my bag down and pulled out the jutsu book. I opened the book up to the wind release section. I looked at the hand signs for the wind cutter.

"Alright that doesn't look to difficult." I said

I copied the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Wind style - wind cutter." I said

I watched as several blades of wind formed that sliced through the training dummy.

"Interesting." I said

I flipped through the book stopping at the water style section. I looked at the hand signs for the wild water wave.

"Alright lets give this a try." I muttered

I copied the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Water style-wild water wave." I said

I spewed out water from my mouth like a waterfall and washed away several training dummies.

"Wow." I said

I flipped through the book and stopped at the lightning style section. the jutsu was called spider web. I mimicked the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Lightning style-spider web." I said

I slammed my palms on the ground, creating a surge of electricity that spanned around me creating a web of electricity that electrocuted several training dummies.

"Awesome." I said

I flipped through the pages and stopped at the fire section, which held the last two jutsu I wanted to learn. The first was called flame rasengan. The hand signs looked complicated but I decided to give it a try anyway.

I copied out the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Fire style-flame rasengan." I said

I created a normal rasengan and coated it in fire chakra, making it a spinning ball of flames. I slammed it into a training dummy causing the dummy to erupt into flames and burn to ash.

I looked at the book for the last jutsu it was called flame whirlwind. I mimicked the hand signs and called out the jutsu.

"Fire style-flame whirlwind." I said

Fire erupted around my body is a spiralling manner, I flung my hands out launching the flames towards a training dummy. Once the flames hit the training dummy it was sent spiralling into the air with the flames before being burned to ash.

"Wicked." I said

Four and a half months later:

The anbu exams are two weeks away and I mastered all five jutsus. I was about to start making breakfast when an anbu popped in.

"Tsunade-sama wants you Haruno-san." Crow said

"Thank you Crow." I said

I put away the stuff for breakfast, grabbed my keys, locked up my apartment and headed to the hokage tower. On the way there I ran into Kakashi.

"You got called to the hokage tower to Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Yup, wonder what she wants." I said

"Let's find out shall we." Kakashi said

We walked up to Tsunade's office. As we reached the final landing we felt a familiar chakra in Tsunade's office. I opened the door and saw a tall blonde haired boy wearing a bright orange and black jumpsuit.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto you're back." I said


End file.
